The ultimate objective of the research projects in this program project application is to improve the therapeutic results for patients with leukemia and lymphoma. To achieve this objective, results of laboratory studies will be used to provide the basis for development of new treatment approaches in the clinic. Important for the success of this project is the biostatistical collaboration with individuals in this Core who provide computerized entry and quality assurance of data, and assist in the design and analysis of clinical, laboratory, and animal research projects. The purpose of the Biostatistics Core is to provide the following services that will be utilized by all of the research projects. 1. To provide biostatistical collaboration for clinical research protocols. This includes all aspects of the design, conduct, analysis, and reporting of the clinical protocols. 2. To provide biostatistical collaboration for animal and laboratory research studies. This includes all aspects of the design, conduct, analysis, and reporting of such studies, including the coordination of laboratory results with parameters and outcomes from the clinical studies. 3. To supervise data processing and data quality assurance, and to coordinate the efforts of the data specialist and those of the data managers in maintaining an accurate computerized database. 4. To provide a data specialist to maintain a computerized database, with assured quality control and standardized reporting. 5. To provide computing resources for data processing, forms design, and statistical analyses. 6. To periodically review the function of the tracking process, to insure that specimens are being received and distributed in a timely fashion. 7. To assure computerized recording of laboratory results on research specimens.